


蜂王隔离观察二三事

by bamblanche



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, 不恰当的养蜂方式, 小打小闹, 退休文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 当一伙罪犯找年老的福尔摩斯和华生复仇时，福尔摩斯用特殊的办法保护了华生。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	蜂王隔离观察二三事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Observations Upon The Segregation Of The Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054651) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



我早就过了半夜被叫醒还不会生气的年纪。那天晚上，福尔摩斯轻摇我的肩膀，我费劲地撑开眼皮，发现正是夜深人静的时候。我叫苦不迭。

“福尔摩斯，我睡觉呢。”

我合上眼睛，决绝地抓紧毯子。

“华生，醒醒。”

“回去睡觉。”我朝他咕哝，“你要那么想释放，就自行解决吧。”

在我们还年轻的时候，福尔摩斯常在半夜拉我起来，共度热情洋溢的几分钟。但自从退休搬到村舍，我们便基本摆脱了这个习惯。它是221B生活的一部分，是我们在白天无福消受的奢侈品。

乡间生活改变了这一切。起初几个月，我们沉溺于既没有住家仆从、也没有近邻的自由，亦避开了络绎不绝的委托人、警察或访客。我们曾在农舍各处、在各个时间发展亲密关系，只要我们有此意愿，且管家不在。我们完全卸下戒备，搬入苏塞克斯的六个月后，我们曾在野餐的树丛里面做爱。阳光洒在我们晃动的身躯上。那样做的风险无以复加，但也更为甜蜜。

我跑题了。写到如今的生活，我们都上了年纪，不像以往那样容易迸发火花。或者至少，如果在大半夜里被叫醒，我通常并不热衷于纵容福尔摩斯。

福尔摩斯没让我睡回去。“华生，有几个人试图从客厅的窗户闯进来。”他压低声音说。

“好吧，里面或许有人可以迁就你。”说完这话，我的大脑才渐渐苏醒，消化了他的情报。我转身冲着他，“福尔摩斯，此话当真？”

“我听见了他们的声音。”他说，“穿好睡袍和鞋子。我去调查一番。”

他翻下床，无声无息地消失了。我艰难地坐起身，伸长了耳朵，企图捕捉将他吵醒的响动，可惜一无所获。

福尔摩斯的感官远比我灵敏，上了年纪以后，这种差距只增不减。我的左耳在近来几年退化得尤为严重。福尔摩斯都养成习惯站在我的右侧，而我还斩钉截铁地声称自己没有问题，只是所有人不知为何突然开始小声说话了。

再加上日益僵硬的腿脚，我感觉自己年老体衰，尤其当福尔摩斯年纪大了，锐利的五感却毫无褪色。我安慰自己，自己的头发依旧浓密，而他发际线每年都在后撤，直到现在头顶一层薄薄的地中海。

我又说岔了。说到哪儿了？啊，对，穿衣服。

我套好睡袍，坐在床边穿鞋。正当我与鞋带缠斗时，福尔摩斯回来了，手里抓着用来上阁楼的梯子——就我们俩的灵活程度而言，我们有好几年没上去了。

福尔摩斯轻掩上卧室的门。

“比我预想得还要糟，”我不得不努力才能听见他耳语般的回答，“是巴斯特·伍德伯恩和他的儿子们。”

“谁？”我问，结果立刻被要求噤声。

只是猛地一下想不起来而已。福尔摩斯总是揶揄我忘事的毛病，但这不公平。假以时日，我都能想起来。而且，他自己也无法抵抗记忆力的衰老。昨天他花了将近半个小时找眼镜盒，最后还是我找到了它，不知为何掖在他的枕头底下。

巴斯特·伍德伯恩是最后被福尔摩斯关进监狱的罪犯之一。实际上，他的确是最后一个，如果不算德国间谍的话——我也正有此意。我不愿回想福尔摩斯音讯全无的两年，正如我刻意回避迈林根之后三年痛苦的时光。

伍德伯恩和他两个儿子犯下一系列暴力偷盗的罪行，在我们搬来后，三人困扰周围乡镇长达四年。当地警方搜寻窝点无果，于是请求福尔摩斯的帮助。福尔摩斯告诉他们，自己已经退休了，撒手不干了。每次他们登门拜访，手中拿着帽子作央求状时，福尔摩斯都这么说。

“如果每次遇到点困难我都去救场，他们永远都学不会动脑筋。”福尔摩斯对我说，“再说，我 ** _已经退休_** 了。人变老的时候，耳根子总得清净吧。”

彼时我赞同他的说法，但我们管家的堂兄却成为了下一个目标。他们打碎了三扇窗户，抢走一切贵重物品，重击他的头部，而他因此一命呜呼。之后，是我说服福尔摩斯协助警方办案。他追查出他们的行迹，整个团伙都被逮捕送进监狱，待上了好一阵子。

这件案子没什么特别的，不值得记录。因而，当他们恢复自由身，还来找我们讨债时，此事我已忘了大半。

“我们得逃，”福尔摩斯说，“他们带着刀，显然来意不善。我们得从窗户翻出去。”

他穿过卧室将床帘掀开。我吃惊地看着他。我们睡在名义上是福尔摩斯房间的一层卧房①，尽管从我们退休的那一天起，我每夜都睡在他身边。我的那间屋子用来放不常读的书，避免访客发现我们不合法度的真正关系。管家直到早餐后才来，那时我们其中一个已经确保弄皱被单，让床看起来是睡过的了。虽说是繁琐的事务，但总归比221B的方便许多。那时，我们轮流在对方的房间过夜，赶在女佣烧火烧水之前，在清晨溜回自己的卧室。我坚信如果不用每早摸黑穿过死气沉沉的房子，我们退休的日子定会再延后几年。但就事实来看，我们二人都情愿每天在对方身边醒来，而不是整天心怀被发现的恐惧。

（译注：英国的一层1st floor对应我们的二层）

我又开始唠叨了。或许这个故事永远不会落到编辑手里是件好事，不然太多字会被视作偏题，通篇文章会被删得不剩几个字。然后为了凑字数出版，我就不得不穿插伍德伯恩案作为背景故事了。

“福尔摩斯，我爬不出去。”我抗议。

福尔摩斯抬起窗户，让清凉的夜风吹进来。他低头打量计划中的路线。“窗锁撑不了多长时间。小伍德伯恩撬锁可谓一流。当咱们对面是嗜血的杀人狂时，我相信你能做到。”

他将梯子举到窗外，倾身将其搭在地上。我走到窗边，望向不可能跨越的路径。梯子够不着窗户，因此我得先向下跳一米左右，然后才能开始爬梯。“我的腿受不了。你去求救，我找个地方藏起来。”

福尔摩斯紧紧抓我的肩膀。“我不会把你丢在身后挨刀子。如果有必要，我会背你。”

楼下传来轻微的喧哗。我再次投向梯子，心中一凛。两种死法我都不喜欢。

“快点。”福尔摩斯嘘声说。

“你先，”我说，“如果我摔下去，你还能接住我。”

福尔摩斯咕哝一声轻笑。“你高估我的力气了，”他说，“或者你低估了自己的体重。”

玩笑归玩笑，他率先翻过窗沿，皱眉向下够到梯子，接着示意我跟上。

我们两个都没跌断脖子，这可真是个奇迹。我的腿不像以前那样灵活，仅仅翻过窗沿就比我想象得更困难。福尔摩斯尽量协助我，但他的位置也不安全。一旦我找到平衡，他就得向下走，给我腾地方。我需要独自踩到梯子的第一层。我差点就没办成。

“下来，华生，”福尔摩斯催促道，“老兵可不能被区区梯子打败，对吧？”

我自己正忙得不可开交，无暇回瞪他。我都不知道自己从哪找到的力气，但总算完成了任务，关节火燎般的疼，得花上一两天才能恢复。

福尔摩斯爬到底部，在我下方站定，扶着梯子，而我战战兢兢地驱使我笨重而疼痛的躯体下降。屋子里传来脚步声，我知道那群恶棍在找我们。

“快点。”福尔摩斯说，他握住我的手，带我穿过后院。倘若在阳光下，这里将是花团锦簇，曲折的小径则分开花圃。但在黑暗里，这儿就是雷区。我晕头转向，只得磕磕绊绊地跟在福尔摩斯身后，穿过飞燕草和蜀葵，脚底碾过铃兰无数。

刚搬到这里的时候，福尔摩斯和我曾就花园种什么争论不休。他想每次只种一种花，来年全部割掉，再种另一种，作为某种花蜜的实验。而我强烈反对让花园如此单调，也不想每年春天都费这么大劲。福尔摩斯闷闷不乐，而我态度坚决。最后，我们栽培不同种类的花，并且经过福尔摩斯的严格筛查，以保证花蜜的质量。

考虑到在我们自己料理花园的几年后，福尔摩斯是那个提出招园丁的人，我想他最终接受了我的观点，尽管他从没跟我说过。他当然不会说了。他的固执和年岁一同增长，从不承认自己的错误。

而我们终归在某一点上达成共识，这也是花园中我们最爱的部分：俯视花圃和悬崖的长椅。天气和煦的时候，我们会坐在上面喝茶。

如果我总东一句西一句地闲扯，那我得花上一周才能记完这个故事。加油，华生，回到正题。

房子里传来懊恼的叫喊，捕手发现猎物已经逃走。

“加快脚步！”福尔摩斯警告道，拽着我三步并作两步跳出花园，穿过大门，来到屋后的草地上。我们匍匐在矮树篱后面，处于他们视线的盲区。我上气不接下气，揉着酸痛的大腿，心里暗想要是能有年轻时一半的骁勇就好了。攀爬和冲刺令我筋疲力尽。如果他们追出来，我只会拖后腿。

“我知道你在这儿，福尔摩斯！”粗糙的声音咆哮道，“像条蛇似的溜了！我和小伙子们这就来找你！”

福尔摩斯低声咒骂。

“还以为他们会直接放弃，回家去呢，真是太天真了。”我试图保持镇静。

“我突然有点后悔房子选得太偏僻了，”福尔摩斯说，“一旦他们开始搜寻，我们几乎没地方躲。”

我们的农舍独立于海滩上方的悬崖。在房子和花园之外，我们还拥有压在身下的这片草地，一直延伸到悬崖边。方圆几百米，比蒲公英高的便只有福尔摩斯的蜂箱，和他用来放养蜂工具的小棚屋。

“我们可以藏在沙滩的岩石中间。”我迟疑地建议道。

我们喜爱在悬崖底部的岩池中游泳。最开始，福尔摩斯声称自己不感兴趣，我在池中踩水，他则捧本书坐在旁边，结果不止一次被晒伤。

他坚持不肯游泳，只因那是孩子们的玩乐。最终，我失去了耐心，把他连人带衣一块儿扔到水池里。我永远忘不了他冲出水面呼吸时脸上恼怒的神情。接着，恼怒变为笑意，他同我放声大笑。我也跳了下去，他把我拽到水中。我们亲吻对方，这或许并不是十分谨慎，考虑到我们并不是唯一两个来这片沙滩游泳的人。

之后，他每天早上都会与我一同游泳。几个月后，他才坦白起初反感的原因。

“我想你并未意识到自己浑身透湿，只穿了一条泳裤时的魅力。”他告诉我，“假如我也穿成那样，待在你身边，我不觉得自己能管住手。”

他失败了几次，但我也一样。水流拂过他肌肤的样子，总让人情难自禁。

如果我就这样写下去，这叠稿件就有些出格了。我得把注意力放回伍德伯恩。

福尔摩斯摇了摇头。“天这么黑，假如我们其中一个或两个都扭伤了脚腕，对他们来说就是手到擒来。我们没那么敏捷。不行，我们得搬救兵。三个人，只带了小刀，对付我们两个老骨头绰绰有余，但如果我们跑到学校，他们就不会冒险与一群人对峙。”

他拍了拍我的手，我们朝三角墙的方向移动。他大步流星走在前面，而我一瘸一拐地跟着，每寸肌肉都疼痛难忍。我们走了不到一半，我就不得不叫他停下。

“我不行了，”我喘着粗气，“福尔摩斯，你先走，我跟在后面。”

福尔摩斯转身向我。“我不会丢下你！”他嘶嘶地说。

不远处一声巨响，我们看见屋子的后门被撞开了，几个人影涌出来。我注意到，他们拧开了厨房的等。不知为何，他们比起非法侵犯，更像是因为私人恩怨闯入我们的领地。他们似乎没有手电筒或其他移动光源，因此，我和福尔摩斯得以暂时藏身于黑夜。

“那我们两个都会死在这儿。”我说，“走啊，福尔摩斯。我——我藏在你的棚屋里。你叫上斯塔赫斯特和其他人再回来找我。”

他犹豫片刻，明显在确保我安全和现实之间左右为难。我无视他的纠结，抽回手，扭头就往棚屋走。这点地方实在难以藏身，但只能将就了。

片刻之后，他又回到我身边。“好吧，”他说，“但你不能手无寸铁。钻到棚屋里，把我的手套戴上。”

我们身后，那群恶棍正在捣毁我们的花园，大声辱骂，掀翻草甸。他们显然看不到我们在草地上移动的身影。他们把灯打开，我们却占了便宜，因为那打破了夜视的平衡。我暗自感谢上帝，福尔摩斯和我都喜欢深色的睡衣。

福尔摩斯走向其中一座蜂箱。我打开棚屋挤进去，皱着眉头屈起腿。他的防蜂服放在旁边的小架子上，我拿起厚重的手套往手上戴。我对福尔摩斯的理由或意图一无所知，但在成为歇洛克·福尔摩斯的亲密同伴与搭档的几十年中，我懂得在这种时刻不多过问，照做便是。

当福尔摩斯慌忙从蜂箱走过来时，他身边环绕着蜜蜂。

“福尔摩斯！”我抗议道，但毫无成效。

“千万不要动，”他缓慢地向我走来，“伸出手。”

我交出手，他将什么小巧而柔弱的东西送到我两手之间。“这是蜂王（Queen），”他说，“把她举到身边，别伤了她。其他蜜蜂会跟你呆在一起。只要你不扰动他们，他们便不会伤害你。”

成群的蜜蜂落到我身上，覆盖我的合抱的双手以及手臂。福尔摩斯将防蜂用的面罩戴在我头上，即是伪装，也阻止蜜蜂落到脸上。

“出去吧。”我说。如果他耽搁太长时间，伍德伯恩搜完花园会来这边的。

在昏暗的棚屋中，我很难看清他的面孔，但我想他点了点头。他跨了出去，接着犹豫起来，一只手还搭在门上。

“走啊。”我命令道。

“注意安全，华生。”他说，接着关上门。

考虑到生死攸关的险境，其他伴侣可能会说些多愁善感的离别话，但这些话我们两个早就烂熟于心。重复福尔摩斯早就知道的信息没有意义，不如着重强调事态的紧急。

关上门后，棚子里一片漆黑，四周唯有蜜蜂的嗡鸣声。不一会儿，他们便找地方落脚了。大多数落在我或者周围的地面上。我尽可能保持静止，害怕被蛰。我从未与这种昆虫有过多交集，尽管福尔摩斯多年来致力于有关他们的研究。他们对我的吸引力远不及对福尔摩斯的。

当完全处于无光的环境时，人们通常难以计算时间，更别提周围还有蜜蜂和试图杀掉你的歹徒了。但我觉得，没过几分钟，我便听到门外的人声。感觉像是过了很久。

“这是什么玩意儿？他在这儿吗？”

“我不敢相信咱居然没带手电筒。”

“闭嘴，崔佛。你也没想到。”

“这些是蜂箱。即使福尔摩斯也不会躲到里面去。”

“但他可能在棚子里。”

我紧张起来。趴在肩膀上的蜜蜂因我的动作而有了反应，有些飞到空中，其它嗡鸣的声音变得更大了。我纯粹靠意志力静止不动。

“准备好，孩子们。”

门被打开，黑峻峻的身影遮住夜空的星斗，但我看不清细节。对方也可能什么都看不见。

蜜蜂愤怒地冲向敞开的门，越来越多飞到空中。

“妈呀！这该死的破地方全都是蜜蜂！”

人影粗暴地摆着手，试图把蜜蜂轰走，我本可以告诉他这是个坏主意。蜜蜂愈发愤怒，朝他俯冲过去。那人发出一声哭喊，定是有蜂蛰了他，接着门便被撞上了。

“只有该死的蜜蜂。福尔摩斯真是个老疯子。”

“一个成功逃跑的老疯子。走，他肯定沿着这条路跑了。”

脚步声逐渐远去，我放松下来，尽管心还提在嗓子眼。他们朝福尔摩斯离去的那个方向走了，我只希望他能快点到三角墙，赶在他们找到他之前。

即使蜜蜂都落回来了，我依然觉得不好受。我强迫自己不要想象福尔摩斯被伍德伯恩追上、残忍殴打致死的画面。我集中注意力去想更美好的事情。

珍贵的回忆从来不嫌多。我和福尔摩斯的时光总是充满欢愉，尽管在旁人眼里或许并非如此。福尔摩斯看似冷酷，但他从不吝啬对我的感情，即便他厌恶用文字表达爱。在这个冒险的一个月前，我们曾因天气在室内待了一个礼拜。空气又潮又冷，不出几天，我的腿痛便比以往更为恶劣。到最后，我能做的只有绕着屋子跛行，低声骂个不停。

整整一天，我困在沙发上，怨气慢慢发酵，福尔摩斯则对着窗外的雨帘愁眉苦脸，显然想去照看蜜蜂。尽管我可以假装我们的性格完全互相弥补，但我不得不承认，我们两个人反而更加暴躁，还拿对方撒气。

我们的管家准备好晚餐后告退。她一脸如释重负的神情。我试图起身走向餐桌，但大腿却突然钻心地疼。我骂了一句，跌回沙发。

福尔摩斯挑起眉毛。“幸亏古德曼女士已经走了，你竟会说这种话。”

我瞪了他一眼，揉捏伤腿放松肌肉，希望能坚持走到餐桌边。“过会儿我会对你说更多污言秽语。”

福尔摩斯诙谐的神情多少缓解了我的怒火。“对此我十分期待。我喜欢听你讲在军队学到的有趣的单词。”

我抛给他一个格外恶劣的绰号，这把他逗乐了。我再次试着起身。

我强忍痛楚，几乎快站起来了。“别动，”福尔摩斯说，“我想，今天晚餐将会跑到你的嘴边。”

我感激地跌了回去。“已经到了这步田地吗？我都没法走到餐桌了？”

“把这当作是意想不到的优待，”福尔摩斯把盘子和刀叉盛在托盘里拿了过来。他夸张地把托盘放到我腿上。“祝您好胃口。”

我们把食物放在腿上，感觉就像野餐。福尔摩斯将托盘收走，转而拿着白兰地走回来。我愉快地接受了他的邀请。他坐到我身边的沙发上，用那种锐利而热切的神情打量我。初时对方时，这种眼神令我不安，但久而久之，我对它就如同对这个人一般了如指掌。

“接下来两三天，天气都不会改善。”他说。

我长叹一口气。“我知道。”

他点点头。“我们需要用其他方式缓解腿的症状。”

“我们可以试着把它锯掉。”我提议。

“我认为这只会节外生枝。”他轻柔地将双手放在我的腿上，等我不再颤抖后，逐渐加重力道。他探索着腿部的肌理，若有所思地按压着手指，直到我抽动着猛吸一口气。

“我想你会拒绝药物治疗。”

“我已经服用了所有我愿意服用的药品。”我说，“如果我劝诫你不要服用某些药物，而自己却沉迷其中，未免太伪善了。”

“问题是你很痛苦，”福尔摩斯指出，对此我嗤之以鼻。我早已习惯与痛苦打交道，相比而言，我不愿冒依赖毒品的风险。毕竟，上了年纪更需要点尊严。

“行吧，”福尔摩斯起身说道，“那我们试试别的。”他消失在厨房。

我叹着气靠回去，心想自己真是耐心得不得了。我受伤后的年龄几乎是之前的两倍。

过了一会儿，福尔摩斯拿回几件在火炉上烤好的衣服，铺在我腿上。我瞬间感觉舒服多了。热量从我的皮肤渗透下去，我舒服地叹了口气。他咧嘴笑了。

“以往你发出这种声音时，我们穿的衣服可比这少。”他说。

“有几次咱们穿的衣服和现在一样多。”我回答，“比如布莱顿的窄巷。”

“是啊，那次可真是难忘。”他赞同道，将手再次放到我的腿上，和缓地揉捏起来。伴随衣服的热度，我的疼痛有所缓解。“或许相似的活动能让你好受一些。”

我冲他挑起眉毛。“你的膝盖受得了吗？”

正如我所料，他把这句话当作是挑衅。他离开沙发，坐到地上，位于我的两腿之间。

或许我不该详细记述那天晚上的事。我只能说，他花了很长时间分散我的注意，而且他的膝盖完全胜任。客观条件的限制无法阻止福尔摩斯追寻他的目标。

第二天一早还在下雨，福尔摩斯先于我醒来。我躺在床上，他便去拿来热茶。我惊异于他的善举，但后来才意识到一连困在家中几天对他来说有多么无聊。

“或许雨会停一小会儿，那样我就冲到蜂房去。”他望向窗外，从天空垂下厚重的雨幕。

“可能吧。”我说。他看我的神情仿佛在说，我的语气体现出十足的怀疑。

他扶我下楼，坐进沙发，又找了件毯子铺在我腿上。这让我感觉自己垂垂老矣。他端来早餐和热水瓶，我都不知道我们有热水瓶这个东西。这时，我开始怀疑我的同伴是否遭受了某种脑损伤。

“你想洗个热水澡吗？好好浸泡一下对你的伤腿有益。我可以去看看咱们没有没薰衣草油。”

我把盘子放到腿上，严厉地盯着他。“怎么了，福尔摩斯？”

他试图看起来人畜无害，但这并不适合他。“你什么意思，亲爱的？”

“别这样，”我说，“解释。”

福尔摩斯无可奈何地叹了口气。“一个人能否为他挚爱的伴侣做些贡献而不——”

我对他怒目而视，他闭上嘴。

“那好吧，”他说，坐回扶手椅中。“我以为和像其他人那样做事能让时间过得快一点。这些天我可没机会锻炼这方面的技能，除了假装没听见斯塔赫斯特第一千遍吹嘘他的划船传说。”

我耷拉着脸。“所以你就决定成为南丁格尔？”

福尔摩斯耸了耸肩。“考虑到我们的情况，南丁格尔似乎是最好的选择。”

我简直无法直视他的回答。“我难道真的变成了只需要护士的植物人了吗？”

“不是，”他立刻说道，挺直身板。“不，完全不是。别傻了，华生。我只是觉得你需要一个更会照顾人的人，而不是一个只能和你拌嘴的糟脾气老头。”

“你总能照料好我。”我说，“我不需要任何改变。”

他冲我笑了，但我能望见笑容后面的焦躁与不安。因为下雨，我的肉体遭受折磨，但福尔摩斯被囚禁的精神痛苦也绝不可忽视。

我用完早餐，而福尔摩斯对着一杯茶冥思苦想。古德曼女士进门的时候，我已经做出了一个决定。

“给我拿副牌来，”我告诉福尔摩斯，“我想打拉米牌（Rummy）了。”

“我憎恨纸牌游戏。”福尔摩斯动都没动便对我说道。

“我不想和你玩，”我说，“我要和许多不同的人玩。让我们从巴西尔船长（Captain Basil）开始②？我有阵子没见到他了。”

福尔摩斯双眼放光，起身离去。当他再回来时，他拿着一摞纸牌，头戴旧水手帽。我都不知道他还留着这顶帽子。

“可别吓破了胆，”他边说边坐下，“老船长巴西尔才不会被外行打趴下。”

接下来的一个小时，我与史上最为浮夸油滑的海盗老手同台竞技，而古德曼女士自顾自地做事，试图装出她不认为我们应该被送到疯人院③的表情。

在六十分钟愈加荒谬的航海历险过后，我盯着福尔摩斯说，“该换换口味了。我想和里奇神父打个招呼。”

福尔摩斯似笑非笑地甩了甩肩膀，似乎要将角色从身上摇下来，才能换上另一个。“我的意大利语不如以前好了。”他提醒我。

我立马贫嘴道，“但我还和以前一样。一个字儿都不认识。”

福尔摩斯将帽子摘下，肩膀微微内收，鹰钩鼻贴近卡牌，仿佛一个近视眼。“手下留情啊，孩子。”

游戏就这样继续。每当福尔摩斯对某个角色熟络起来，我便要求换人，直到他演过了所有我见过的假扮角色，再加上其他几个。其中我觉得和刘易斯·卡罗尔的疯帽子④对决最好玩，尽管他牌品不好，每隔五分钟就要求换规则。

我们就这样玩到古德曼女士将下午茶端过来。这时我才允许福尔摩斯变回他自己。

他长舒一口气，靠在椅背上。“你让我累坏了。”他说，“比你想象得要费劲多了。”

我越过茶杯向他微笑。“你本可以随时停下。”

“然后让你失望？”他问，“永远不会，亲爱的华生。”

哦天哪，我实在太啰嗦了，几乎跟我想讲的冒险故事一样长。我想我应该就此打住，回归正题，因为很可能只有福尔摩斯和我喜欢读这部分。福尔摩斯不介意我跑题，只要跟摩门教徒没关系⑤。时至今日，他仍时不时抱怨那部分里面泛滥的“不必要的浪漫元素”。

不论如何，那天晚上，我在那个窄小漆黑的地方又坐了好久。寒冷从睡袍外面渗进来，我的腿痛加剧到无法忍受的地步。或许这才是让我想起上个月下雨的原因。

蜜蜂全落下来睡着了，或者说正以他们的方式休息，但我无法入睡。即便天气再暖和，地板再舒服，我手中还捧着蜂王呢。如果不小心伤了她，福尔摩斯不得要了我的命啊。更别提工蜂的反应会有多激烈。

福尔摩斯告诉我，他离开我也就刚过一个小时，但我感觉就像永恒。当他终于打开门，呼唤我的名字，那是我听过最美妙的声音。

他拿着手电筒，随他来的斯塔赫斯特也是。当灯光灌入棚屋，我猛然被晃得睁不开眼睛。蜜蜂同样慌乱。

“我的老天爷！”斯塔赫斯特叫道，退后两步，避开增厚的蜂群。“我还以为你在开玩笑呢，福尔摩斯！”

“华生的安危不能用来开玩笑，”福尔摩斯说。他谨慎地向前。“没事了华生，放她走吧。”

我发现我做不到。我的手已经僵住，蜂王和我都动不了。

“福尔摩斯，”我无助地说，

他小心地跪在我面前，朝我伸出手。他刷走我手上的蜜蜂，缓缓把手套分开，将里面的蜂王舀出来。

“你应该戴手套。”我说。他起身退后几步，嗡鸣的蜂群随之离去。

“被蛰几下无关紧要。”他回答。

棚屋里的蜜蜂都飞了出来，跟着蜂王和福尔摩斯回到蜂箱。我挣扎着试图站起来，心想终于不用担心踩着这些小虫子了。只不过，我的腿完全不听使唤，最后还是斯塔赫斯特把我拽了起来。

“起来，医生。”斯塔赫斯特说，“说实话，如果你们早就习惯了今晚这种小闹剧，我倒庆幸你们退休后我才认识你们。那可是暴徒和成群的蜜蜂！”

“差不多吧，”我说，脚一边使劲，试着靠自己的力气走出棚屋。“但我们退休前没有成群的蜜蜂。”

“事实证明是我们大意了。”福尔摩斯说。大多数蜜蜂已经回到蜂箱，仅有零星几只绕着我和他飞舞。他紧紧抓住我的手臂。我接受他的帮助，三人朝屋舍进发。我仍能望见敞开的厨房门，光倾泻出来。家在呼唤我。

“你捉住那些强盗了吗？”我问。

“他们跟着我跑到三角墙，被我们困在园丁的屋子里了。可见他们的才智并非胜于常人。雅各布去叫警察，其他人负责看着他们。”

斯特赫斯特抚掌大笑。“这陷阱连我都能给骗进去，福尔摩斯。太狡猾了——我简直不敢相信你短短几分钟就想出来了这个点子！”

福尔摩斯只是动了动肩膀，似乎这么多年过去，他对警方的赞誉已经无动于衷了。

“真可惜我没见到。”我说。

“花了我太长时间，”福尔摩斯说，“我应该快点回来的。”

当我们到达农舍，我趁斯塔赫斯特进厨房的间隙抓住福尔摩斯的手。“够快的了。你还救了我的命。”

“蜜蜂救了你的命。”福尔摩斯纠正我。他勉强露出微笑。“你意识到自己以后没法再抱怨他们了对吧？今晚他们守护了你，恩将仇报不可取。”

我找最近的椅子坐下，双腿终于摆脱身体的重量。我长舒一口气。“我每天都会感谢他们。”

“那倒不必。”福尔摩斯说。他将一壶水放在火炉上。“我想喝点茶，你呢？”

“天哪，太好了。”我说，“我都冻僵了。”

福尔摩斯观察我，片刻后望向斯塔赫斯特，“你能帮他拿条毯子吗？他床上就有一条——上楼左转。”

“当然。”斯塔赫斯特说完，转身离去。

我惊慌地瞪着福尔摩斯。“福尔摩斯！”我小声说，“我没睡过我的床！”

他眨眨眼睛，咧嘴乐了。“它看起来会像是。”他答道，向前站在我两腿之间。我张开腿，双手环抱他的腰。“我在你早先穿睡衣的时候就把被子揉皱了。你不可能觉得，我会让那些罪犯意识到我们犯法比他们还勤快吧？”

我瞬间眉开眼笑。“你都考虑到了。”

“我尽量。”他说。他俯身吻我，接着直起身，一边皱了下脸。很明显，与我一样，在寒冷中跑一晚上对他的身体造成了不小的损伤。“我后悔没料到，咱们退休之后还会遭到报复。”

斯塔赫斯特的脚步声渐近了，福尔摩斯挣脱开去。我不情愿地放手。

“我总这样想，如果坏人对你的憎恨足够驱使他们来要你的命，那你定是在行正义之事。”我说。福尔摩斯表示赞同。

我想这篇故事到此就该收尾了。尽管我很想记录接下来的事，我们不停喝茶，直到斯塔赫斯特告辞。接着我们上楼回到床上，福尔摩斯揉着我的腿，令我重焕生机，并且向我证明，比起蜜蜂，他是一条更好的毯子。但我觉得没有必要。我们并非初尝这种事，自然也不会是最后一次。我要做的，只有确保自己不会再闯进蜜蜂窝。尽管他们是我的救星，我实在不敢苟同细小的虫足在我皮肤上移动的感觉。

然而，福尔摩斯的手在我皮肤上移动又是另外一回事了。他现在正坐在沙发上，固执地眯着眼睛读书，他肯定不会喜欢我关于老花镜的评论。如果现在结束这个故事，我就能向他提议，已经到了就寝的时间，然后创造更多诸如此类的回忆。好吧，就这样决定了。

**FIN**

（译注②：祥见《黑彼得》，侦探的化名之一。）

（译注③：Bedlam，即贝德莱姆Bethlem是欧洲首家专门治疗精神病患的机构，常被称为“疯人院”（Bedlam，也是文中用的词）。2017年4月，在伦敦横贯铁路工程（Crossrail）的新利物浦街站（Liverpool Street station）施工现场，考古学家们挖掘出了约3000具人类遗骸。从这些遗骸中可以看出，早期的精神病人可能曾遭遇野蛮治疗（介绍内容来自同名词条），当时很有名的精神病院）好嘛医生，你竟然陪侦探玩过家家！

（译注④：来自爱丽丝梦游仙境，这本书1865年就出版了）

（译注⑤：详见《血字的研究》，医生实在太能写了）


End file.
